LA SIESTA
by OIVATCO
Summary: Al regresar de una misión Kim se queda dormida apoyada en Ron, la cual hace que ambos declaren sus sentimientos mutuos. Con una criaturita rosada como testigo.


LA SIESTA

El Equipo Posible regresaba a casa luego de una misión abordo del área de carga de un aereonave del ejercito. Ambos adoloescentes se encontraban sentados y regargados en la pared metalica acostumbrados a esa forma de viajar.  
Kim sabía que se había ganado un merecido descanso luego de tener una semana muy ocupada: preparar la coreografía y ensayarla con el equipo de porristas para los regionales, estudiar para un examen de historia universal y

frustrar uno de los planes para dominaar al mundo de Drakken, y claro tener una batalla con Shego. Dejandola un poco exausta pero ella aparentaba no estarlo.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar a Middleton, tengo antojo de un naco exta grande- dijo Ron quejandose un poco.  
-En aproximadamente 3 horas- le responde Kim y a continuación ella bostesa.  
-Te sientes bien.  
-Descuida estoy bien- bostesa de nuevo  
-Segura.  
-Totalmente.  
Al teminar de decir eso la chica pelirroja apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo e instantaneamente cae prufundamente dormida.

15 minutos después Ron comienza a aburrirse un poco.  
-"Debi pedirle el kimmunicador antes de que se quedara dormida, tengo una idea lo buscare en su bolsillo"- pensaba él, pero entonces recuerda algo.  
-"Hay, no, se me olvidaba que está en el otro".  
Luego de meditarlo un poco Ron decide descartar ese pensamiento, ya que era muy ariesgado. Ya que tenia que tocar a Kim, él sabía que si ella se despertaba se molestaría y cambiaria de lugar para seguir con su siesta.

Él la respetaba mucho como para hurgar en los bolsillos de su pantalón de misiones, extraer el dispositivo y entretenerse con el.  
Ademas tenía el privilegio y una oportunidad que no se volveria a repetir, velar el sueño de su amiga de toda la vida.

Entonces Ron sin pensarlo hace un movimiento que era menos arriesgado, con su brazo izquierdo rodea la cintura de Kim, ella no se da cuenta y la acuna tiernamente. Rufus, el ratopín, arma secreta y amigo se encontraba en el otro hombro del chico rubio.  
-Kim parece un ángel, tranquila y en paz, soy afortunado por disfrutar de este momento. Ella es maravillosa, salvando al mundo, es honesta, nunca ha pedido recompensa - le dice Ron a su pequeño amigo- Pero hay algo que me molesta y es ese Josh Mankey, por su culpa quede encerrado en el cuarto del conserje todo el fin de semana, una vez a la hora del almuerzo Kim me dejo solo para irse a sentar con él, bueno en ralidad no estaba solo del todo Monique me acompaño. Cuando él esta cerca Kim se olvida de que yo existo y me hace a un lado como odio eso- Ron comenzaba a enfureserse al pensar en ello y sentia como la ira lo invadia, de repente Kim lo abraza eso lo toma por sorpresa.  
-Mi lindo Pandaguro, no puedo dormir sin tí- dijo ella dormida con voz inocente y una risita risueña al final.

Ron sabía que ese era el suavelito favorito de Kim, el sentimiento de ira desaparecio. Pasada media hora Ron podía sentir como el vientre de Kim subia y bajaba lentmente por la respiración, ella suspiraba de vez en cuando y una risita risueña más. Por lo cerca que estaba ella, Ron podía oler la dulce fragancia de su cabello.

Ron sentia el calor de Kim, tibio y agradable.  
-Josh, no quiero que este baile, ni esta noche termine te amo- hablando de nuevo dormida. Eso incomodo un poco a Ron, pero lo que iba a suceder lo incomodaría aun más cuando Kim se fue acercando lentamente y estaba a punto de besarlo.  
-Shego, que haces aquí, no te lo llevaras, no te lo permitire- en ese momento Kim golpea a Ron.

-Auch, eso dolio- dijo Ron al recibirlo.  
En ese momento Kim se despierta y se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando y entonces nota lo cerca que Ron se encuentra de ella y su brazo.  
-Ron ¿me puedes explicar qué esta sucediendo y que hace tu brazo alrededor de mi cintura?- un poco molesta. Ron tardo un poco en responder

-Y bien, Ron- Ella comenzaba a impacienrarse un poco.  
-Pues la verdad... Kim... yo... note que estabas un poco incomoda así que pense que seria más comodo para ti, que en la pocisión en la que estabas.  
Kim le creía a Ron, sabía que él no le mentiria. Ella ya lo habiá hecho y por eso su familia y su mejor amigo corrieron peligro por su culpa . Desde ese día juro nunca volver a mentir.

-Ahora dime que hago tan cerca de ti.  
-Comenzaste a hablar entre sueños, me abrazaste y dijiste que yo era tu Pandaguro.  
-En verdad dije eso.  
-Si lo hiciste y tengo un testigo para probarlo, no es así Rufus.

-¡Si!- dijo con entusiasmo la criaturita rosada.

Kim se sintio un poco avergonzada y sus mejillas se roburizaron tenuemente.

-Y me golpeaste antes de desperar.  
-Lo siento Ron ¿por qué lo hice?  
-Estabas dandole una paliza a un a un tipo malo y yo lo recibi.  
Ron terminaba su explicación y comenzo a retirar lentemente su brazo de la cintura de Kim, ella se da cuenta.

-No lo retires Ron, tienes razón me siento más comoda así- dijo Kim mientras se volvía a acurrucar en el pecho de Ron. Antes de volverse a dormir ella vuelve abrazarlo de nuevo. Ron piensa si hizo bien al ocultarle a Kim la parte de Josh y claro el momeno en que estuvo a punto de besarlo, se olvida de ese pensamiento. Con su brazo libre completa el abrarzo.  
-Dulces sueños Kim- dice Ron en voz baja.  
Al poco tiempo él también se queda dormido. Pero en realidad Kim finge estar dormida, asi que se da cuenta de como Ron la arropa y escucha las dulces y tiernas palabras que le djo, ella lo mira tiernamente  
-Ron soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado, siempre estas a mi lado sin importar lo peligrosa que pueda ser una misión. Mi mayor miedo es perderte, si algo te pasara jamás me lo perdonaria. Tú significas mucho para mi, nunca cambies, me gustas tal como eres- la voz de Kim casí se quiebra al final y estuvo a punto de soltar una lagrima, pero logro controlarse  
-Kim eres muy hermosa y me gustaria que seas mi novia- ahora él habla en sueños.  
-Te quiero Ron.

Kim besa suavemente a Ron en la frente y al darse cuenta de que Rufus, testigo silencioso de los sentimientos mutuos la observa .  
-Este sera nuestro secreto- guiñandole un ojo.  
Kim hunde de nuevo su rostro en el pecho de Ron y antes de quedarse dormida ahora si de verdad suspira y escucha los latidos de su corazón y en sus brazos. Y así Kim y Ron duermen siendo uno en una admosfera apacible el resto del viaje.


End file.
